1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a system and method for providing 3-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques for photographing 3-dimensional (3D) images through a digital camera, a camcorder, or the like have recently been proposed. In one example, a 3D image restoration technique that applies a specific image processing algorithm to 2-dimensional (2D) images to restore 3D images has been developed. In another example, a technique that uses a parallax camera (for example, a stereoscopic camera) with two lenses has been developed.
However, reconfiguring a 2D camera to function as a stereoscopic camera using two sensors or two lenses is difficult due to design, cost, and complexity. Accordingly, 2D cameras generally use an algorithm for creating a 3D image from a single 2D image.
More specifically, 2D cameras generally create 3D images based on depth according to a monocular effect. However, this method is effective for only for specific scenes, and the resultant 3D images, particularly soft tone images, do not display as much depth as those created by a stereoscopic camera.